When Hell Breaks Loose
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Fiona spun around when she heard the sound of a gun going off. She saw Michael sink to his knees as blood blossomed across the front of his white shirt. His features were contorted in pain and confusion as he hit the floor. "Michael!"
1. Chapter 1

My kneejerk reaction to seeing the promo for the season finale tonight during Psych. My heart just sank when Fiona spun around and screamed his name. Well... here's this. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBNBN

Fiona spun around when she heard the sound of a gun going off. She saw Michael sink to his knees as blood blossomed across the front of his white shirt. His features were contorted in pain and confusion as he hit the floor.

"Michael!"

She raced across the floor, her heart pounding violently. Her legs couldn't move fast enough as she struggled to reach her fallen lover's side.

Finally she reached him, and as she hit her knees, she reached out and pulled him close. "Michael!" Ripping his shirt open, she pressed her palm against the wound.

He winced at the pain, and one arm curled around Fiona. He had never seen the shooter, but the shattering of glass told him that the sniper was somewhere outside. At least Fiona had been on the other side of the loft.

"I have to stop the bleeding, Michael." Her voice was apologetic. She wadded up his shirt and shoved it as hard as she could against the bullet wound.

Immediately his body tensed, then went completely slack in her arms.

"Michael?" She shook him lightly, but before she could call his name again, there was another shot.

Instinctively Fiona threw herself over Michael's prone form, covering his head with her hands.

The front door flew open, and Sam raced inside, his gun drawn. When he saw Fiona, his first thought was that she had been hit. He had been pulling up to the loft when he heard the first gunshot, and he had gotten out and up the stairs as fast as he was physically able.

"Fi! You hit?" he shouted.

"No! It's Michael!" She didn't move from her position shielding Michael's body.

Seeing the shattered glass, Sam moved closer to the window. He caught a glimpse of the shooter, and he looked back at Fiona. They were out in the open, vulnerable, but if he could get outside and nail the shooter…

"Keep Mikey covered!" Sam ordered, tossing his second gun to Fiona before he headed for the door.

Fiona lifted her head and grabbed the gun, scoping out the window. Beneath her, Michael was still unmoving, and she knew she had to do something. Tucking the gun into the back of her pants, she slowly raised herself up, then placed her hands beneath Michael's armpits and began pulling him toward the kitchen, the safest area that she could get him to without putting him at risk of another bullet.

It wasn't an easy task, and the fear of another bullet fueled her movements. She managed to drag Michael to safety behind the kitchen island. Once she knew he was safe, she had a choice. She could stay there, or get outside and help Sam.

She looked at Michael's pale face. There wasn't much else she could do for him there. If she and Sam tried to get him outside without taking down the shooter first, he would be able to easily take Michael out, along with Sam and herself. But if she went outside, the odds would be in their favor. They could take the sniper out, then get Michael help. A moment later, her mind was set.

Leaning down, she kissed Michael softly. "I have to leave you for a minute, Michael. But I'll be back." She smoothed his hair back. "I love you."

Standing up, she pulled out the gun Sam had given her. The metal was familiar and reassuring in her hand, giving her confidence that she desperately needed. Raising the gun, she slipped outside, following the path Sam had taken just a minute earlier.

Taking in the buildings, she quickly realized that there was only possible perch from which the bullet had to come. Moving silently, she made her way to the roof of the building.

As soon as she reached the roof, the sight that greeted her made her stomach lurch.

Sam was lying on the ground, blood spurting from a wound to his shoulder. She could see the shooter on the edge of the building, no doubt preparing to take another shot into the loft.

Raising the gun, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as she silently moved closer.

_Please, God, no_…

Finally she found her voice, and ice started to move through her veins. "Put your fucking hands up, you son of a bitch."

The shooter froze, then turned around slowly, and every one of Fiona's fears were confirmed.

"Hey, Fi."

To Be Continued...

A/N: Like I said, my kneejerk reaction written in about twenty minutes. There is a second half of this (it was originally a oneshot with several character deaths, but this worked) and I want to see how everyone reacts to this before I post it. So... review! LOL. Thanks for reading!


	2. Down But Not Out

An update before the season finale premieres. No matter what happens in this episode, I am going to continue this story the way I've started it. Bwhahaha. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBN

"Hey, Fi."

Fiona kept her gun trained on the man in front of her. When he started to stand, she took a step forward. "Why?"

Jesse slowly lowered his handgun. The rifle he'd used to take down Michael was still aimed at the window of the loft. "Why what?"

"Why did you shoot Michael?" she demanded, her eyes burning.

He chuckled mirthlessly. "I think we both know why, Fiona."

"Because he burned you?" Her voice shook with disbelief.

"Why not? I've done it before." Of course, that was under the pretense of actually saving his life.

Sam groaned softly behind her, and when Jesse took a step forward, Fiona aimed the gun at his head. "Don't even think about it!" she snarled. Michael and Sam were two of the only people she cared about in Miami, and she would be damned if she stood by and let Jesse take Sam's life right in front of her.

Jesse scowled, but it didn't last. There was a look of longing in his eyes, softening his hard edges. "Did you think it was a coincidence that I was the one Michael burned, Fi?"

Fiona shifted, a small part of her still not wanting to believe that Jesse had anything to do with the events that had plagued them for the past few months. But it made so much sense…

"He was so willing to take me under his wing. And all I had to do was let him. All I had to do was get close to all of you and find out some information, and I would be back with the CIA in no time."

"You did all of this… so you could get your own burn notice lifted?"

"Getting to shoot him was only a bonus. I mean, technically he did burn me."

"And if he dies? You really think that you'll get your job back then?"

"I know I will." Something changed in his eyes. "Fi, I don't want to hurt you." He stepped closer to her. "I really do care about you. I always have."

Her stomach clenched. She couldn't deny that she had cared about him once. Maybe she even loved him. But any residual feelings she had were destroyed the second he pulled the trigger and shot Michael.

He continued, "Come with me. I can protect you from Anson." And anything else he saw as a threat to her.

"You know I'm not going to do that, Jesse. I love Michael."

"And what if Michael is dead?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Then I'll go back to Ireland."

He knew what going back to Ireland meant for her, and he shook his head. "Fi, you'll die in Ireland!"

"I would sooner die with Michael than live a lifetime without him." She didn't even hesitate as she said that. It was the truth. Without Michael, she had no life.

"Are you sure about that, Fi?"

"You know I am, Jesse."

He straightened his back. "Fine. I'll make sure that happens."

They both raised their guns, and later on, Fiona wouldn't be able to recall exactly what happened.

Their guns went off. Bullets flew, and Fiona felt one graze her arm. One of her bullets struck Jesse in the chest, and when he faltered, she shot him again. The next bullet did it, and Jesse stumbled backward, silently disappearing over the edge of the building.

For a split second, Fiona felt a surge of guilt. "Jesse…"

Turning around, she saw Sam sitting up and holding his hand against his shoulder. There was a gun sitting beside his hip. "Sam…" She tucked her gun into the back of her pants and hurried over to her injured friend.

Sam looked up when Fiona knelt down beside him. "I'm fine, Fi," he assured her. "It's a flesh wound."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure." He got to his feet with her help. "Go check on Mikey. I'll be right behind you."

"Okay." On an impulse, she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad you're okay, Sam." Then she hurried to the ladder.

He stared after her retreating form. Then a smile crept along his rugged features.

"Crazy lady."

Once she was on the ground, Fiona broke into a run back to the loft she shared with Michael. She raced up the stairs and flung the front door open. "Michael!"

Making her way into the kitchen, she found Michael right where she left him. She knelt down and took his face into her hands. "Michael?" There was no response, and she quickly placed her hands firmly against the bullet hole in his chest.

A few minutes later, Sam stumbled into the loft. "Fi!"

Fiona had sat down on the floor and was cradling Michael in her arms. "Kitchen, Sam!"

The older man followed her voice. When he saw his injured best friend, his heart lurched. "Aw, Mikey…" He eased himself down beside Fiona. "Is he…?"

Fiona shook her head vehemently. "He's alive, but he's losing a lot of blood." She ran a bloodstained hand through Michael's hair.

Reaching out, Sam helped Fiona sit Michael upright. Then he gave his best friend a cursory examination. "It's a through and through, Fi." He showed her the exit wound before gently guiding Michael back into her arms. Pain radiated through his own shoulder, but he set aside his own discomfort in favor of helping his best friend. "I don't think any vital organs were hit, or he'd be dead."

At that, Fiona held Michael tighter. "Should we take him to a hospital?"

Sam shook his head. "Let's get him to the bed. I have a friend I can call who can help." He gently grasped Michael's arm, and Fiona did the same as they both stood up. Sam favored his injured shoulder, but he gritted his teeth as he and Fiona dragged Michael over to his bed.

Letting go, Sam watched as Fiona gently rolled Michael onto his side. "I'll get some towels, then I'll make the call."

Fiona nodded, and he walked away, coming back a moment later with an armful of thick towels. He handed them to Fiona, then went outside to make his call.

Fiona was relieved when she was able to slow Michael's blood loss, but she was still terrified. She couldn't lose him.

Five minutes later, Sam came back inside, his face as white as a sheet.

Fiona looked up at him. "Sam?" Her heart started to beat faster. "What is it? Can your friend help?"

"Amanda's on her way," he said quietly. "But Fi…"

"What?"

"Jesse's body is gone."

To Be Continued...

A/N: So... *begins looking for a hiding place* LMAO. I have no idea how long this is going to be. I never intended it to go beyond a oneshot, but it kinda grew legs and ran. LMAO. Good job to those of you who guessed Jesse! Thanks for reading, and please review!


	3. Familiar Faces And Helping Hands

An update! This is probably twice the length of the other two chapters, and it involves the appearance of one of Sam's buddies from Columbia. I have no idea how long this story is going to be, but with that cliffhanger, I need something to occupy my wicked little mind. Bwhahaha. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBNBN

"What do you mean, gone, Sam?"

"I mean he's gone! His body is not where it should be, or in any of the surrounding areas! How many times did you shoot him?"

"At least three." She looked at Michael as a cold fear gripped her heart. He could have been wearing Kevlar. No bullets would have pierced his skin, and he could have made his escape quietly enough. "I should have shot him in the head."

"Probably would have been a good idea." For the first time, Sam got a good look at her, and his eyes widened at the blood that was soaking her shirt sleeve. "Fi, he hit you."

"I'm fine, Sam. It's a graze. How soon is your friend going to be here?"

"Ten minutes, fifteen tops."

"Good." She ran her fingers through Michael's hair. "If Jesse is still alive, Michael isn't safe here." She looked at Sam. "Neither are we."

Sam absently rubbed his throbbing shoulder. "What are you thinking we should do, Fi?" Though he already had an idea of what she was thinking. Man, he'd been spending too much time with her.

"I'm thinking… as soon as possible, we should move Michael somewhere safer, somewhere Jesse doesn't know about." That ruled out her place, Madeline's home…

Sam sat down by the bed, physically drained. "You're right. Mike's vulnerable." And while he knew that Fiona would kill anyone who posed a threat to Michael, there were too many variables here. Jesse knew every detail of this place, along with Maddie's house. That would probably be the first place he looked.

Fiona nodded, her fingers moving to caress Michael's cheek.

Running his hand through his hair, Sam ran through all of the places he knew where they could lay low for a while. "Elsa has a place in Tallahassee. I'll give her a call, see if I can work some magic."

"Do it. As soon as we can move him, we'll get him out of here."

They lapsed into silence, both lost in their own thoughts, until there was a knock on the front door ten minutes later.

Reaching for his gun, Sam silently moved to the door, while on the bed, Fiona positioned herself in front of Michael and grabbed the gun under her pillow.

Breathing deeply, Sam opened the front door. "Amanda…"

Amanda Maples smiled at Sam. Then her eyes saw his bleeding shoulder, and her smile was quickly replaced by a scowl. "Sam, what have you gotten yourself into…?" She reached out to examine the wound.

Sam sidestepped her and shoved the door shut, locking it. "Thanks for coming. I really appreciate it." He led her over to the bed, where Fiona was still guarding Michael. "Amanda, this is Fiona. Fiona, this is Amanda. We worked together in Columbia a few years ago."

Fiona nodded stiffly. "Sam says you can help us."

"I'll certainly try." Amanda slowly sat down on the edge of the bed. "And knowing you, Sam, I probably shouldn't even ask what happened."

Sam gave her a lopsided smile. "I'd appreciate that, Amanda."

Fiona was becoming more at ease, but she was still tense. "He was shot once in the chest. The bullet went straight through." She shifted carefully, allowing Amanda to lean in and see the damage.

Amanda gave Fiona a reassuring glance, then moved away the towels that were pressed against the wounds. "Well, you're right. The bullet went straight through. That's good. I won't have to remove it. But from the looks of it, he's lost a lot of blood."

Fiona met Amanda's eyes. "Do whatever you have to do. I'll get you anything you need."

She nodded. "Good." She frowned when Michael started to shift restlessly. "Why don't you go to the head of the bed and put his head in your lap. Try to keep him still."

Fiona nodded and moved to the head of the bed and gently lifted Michael's head into her lap. Then she ran her hand through his thick hair. "Shh, Michael…"

Sam had ripped off a piece of his shirt and formed a makeshift bandage for his injury. He wanted all of Amanda's attention on Michael. When Fiona spoke to Mike, he was surprised. He had never heard her speak so gently or so tenderly before. Then again, why was he surprised? She loved Michael more than anything in the world. Even with his thick skull, he could understand that.

Fiona looked up from Michael and met Sam's eyes. "Sam, call Madeline." She didn't want Michael's mother to worry, but they needed all the help that they could get from trusted sources.

"I'm on it." Sam grabbed his cell phone and went into the kitchen.

Fiona looked at Amanda. "Is he going to be okay?"

Amanda sighed softly. "These wounds are serious, and he's lost a lot of blood. Are you sure you can't take him to a hospital?"

Fiona looked torn. "We need to try to avoid the hospital if it's possible." If there was even a remote chance that Jesse thought Michael was dead, then maybe he would try to disappear. But if he found out Michael was alive and in a hospital, there was no doubt in her mind that he would make a second attempt on Michael's life.

And he would succeed.

Sam returned to the bed where Amanda and Fiona were discussing their options. "Madeline's on her way here with the medical supplies she has."

Amanda nodded. "Good."

"She used them to treat my brother's gunshot wounds and my own several years ago," Fiona offered quietly.

"So she has experience?"

"Yes."

"Then she can help me." Amanda grabbed a fresh towel and pressed it against Michael's chest. Then she grabbed Fiona's free hand and guided it to hold the towel firmly in place. "The good thing is that you prevented some blood loss by keeping pressure on the wounds. That's going to count in his favor." She looked at Fiona. "Do you know his blood type?"

Sam stepped in. "A positive, same as me. If he needs blood, I can donate."

Fiona looked at Sam with a fresh sense of gratitude and affection. He winked at her.

"Excellent. Once Madeline gets here, I'll need clean sheets on this bed, and plenty of warm water."

"You got it, sister."

Still holding Michael tightly with one arm, Fiona ran her hand lightly over his abdomen, a touch that she used in the dark of night whenever he was grappling in his sleep with the demons of his subconscious. It was a soothing gesture, one they both took comfort in.

Amanda pressed another towel against the exit wound in Michael's back, and Fiona used her free hand to hold it in place. Then Amanda slid off of the bed, taking Sam by the arm and pulling him into the kitchen. "Okay, Sam. You promised you'd tell me exactly what happened once I got here. I'm here." She crossed her arms over her chest and watched her old friend expectantly.

He nodded. "It's… a long story. Michael accidentally burned this guy, Jesse Porter, but it turned out that Jesse was a plant and was one of the people who burned Michael. I guess he thought he could please his higher ups by taking Mikey out, so he shot him."

Amanda nodded to Sam's shoulder. "Is that how you and Fiona were injured?"

"Yeah. Fiona shot him, and we thought he was dead. But his body disappeared, so obviously he's still alive." Sam ran a rough hand over his face. "Son of a bitch probably wore a vest."

She reached out and touched his uninjured shoulder, squeezing lightly.

Sam breathed deeply and rested his hand on hers. "Amanda, that guy is my best friend."

"I'll take good care of him, Sam. I promise."

Grasping her hand, Sam brought it up to his lips and kissed the back of it. "I know you will, Amanda. I appreciate that."

She smiled, squeezing his hand gently before she went back to the bed where Michael lay.

Fiona looked up at Amanda, then back at Michael. He was frighteningly still in her arms, but he was still alive. And as long as he was alive, he was fighting.

Within twenty minutes, Madeline showed up at the loft with the medical supplies she had at her house. Worry was etched deeply in her features as Sam let her inside and ushered her over to the bed. "What happened, Sam?"

"He was shot, Maddie." He motioned to the blond woman who was sitting on the bed with Fiona and Michael. "That's Amanda. She's a doctor that I worked with in Columbia."

Madeline nodded curtly as Sam took the bags from her. "How bad is it?"

Amanda looked through the bag that Sam handed her. "Single gunshot wound. Bullet went straight through."

The older woman walked around the bed so she could see her son's face. "Oh, Michael…" She reached out and pressed her palm against his cheek.

Fiona freed a hand and reached out, gently squeezing Madeline's hand. "He's going to be okay, Madeline."

Amanda set the bag down. "Okay. I need fresh sheets on this bed."

Madeline squeezed Fiona's hand, then stepped away from the bed. "The closet by the bathroom, right, Fiona?"

"Yes, Madeline. Thank you."

Moving quickly, Madeline went to the closet and grabbed several sets of clean sheets. Then she brought them back to the bed.

Working together, the small group managed to move Michael long enough to put the fresh sheets on the bed. He remained unconscious as they carefully placed him on his side on the fresh sheets.

Once he was situated again, Amanda started an IV in his arm. Then she looked at Madeline and Fiona. "I'm going to have to close the wounds. Maybe the two of you should wait in the kitchen."

Sam took Madeline by the arm when she started to protest. "You and I need to talk anyway, Maddie." He guided her into the kitchen.

Fiona bristled when Amanda looked at her. "I'm not going anywhere, so you might as well give me something useful to do."

"Okay," Amanda conceded, unwilling to argue with the tiny Irish woman. "Just keep applying pressure to his chest while I suture the exit wound." She looked toward the kitchen. "Sam, I need hot water and clean washcloths."

"You got it, Amanda," came his reply.

Fiona sat back down across from Amanda, and she placed one hand gently against Michael's cheek. Then she used the other to apply pressure to the wound in his chest.

Sam returned a minute later with a large bowl of hot water and a stack of clean washcloths. "Do you have everything you need, Amanda?"

She looked at the IV she'd started. "Actually, I need an IV pole."

He snapped his fingers. "Maddie has one at her house." He hurried back into the kitchen.

Amanda looked at Fiona, who seemed lost in her own world as she caressed Michael's forehead.

Fiona didn't notice Amanda watching her. "You hold on, Michael," she whispered. "If you die, I will bring you back and kill you."

He didn't respond, and Fiona struggled to keep her emotions in check.

He had to be okay.

By the time Madeline got back with the IV pole and more supplies, Amanda had cleaned the exit wound in Michael's back and had begun closing the wound. She was worried because she only had a local anesthetic, but so far, Michael had remained deeply unconscious. Still, Fiona remained close, ready to calm Michael if he started to stir.

Amanda looked up when Madeline approached the bed. "Thank you, Madeline."

The older woman nodded and set up the IV pole. Then she hung the bag of saline solution from it and watched the drip begin before she looked back at Amanda. "Is there anything else I can do?"

Amanda shook her head as she resumed her work.

Madeline watched her son with a sorrowful look, then went back into the kitchen with Sam.

After what felt like a short eternity, Amanda looked up at Fiona. "I need to switch places with you, Fiona."

Fiona nodded, and the two women switched positions. Fiona sat behind Michael, resting a hand on his arm. Then she leaned down, whispering into his ear, "You're doing good, Michael. Just a little longer." She smoothed his damp hair back and kissed his temple.

The entry wound was considerably smaller, and Amanda was able to close the wound faster than she was the first. As soon as she was finished, she wiped the blood from her hands. Then she pressed the back of her hand to Michael's forehead.

Fiona watched her closely. "Why are you doing that?"

"Since we couldn't do this in a hospital, the risk of infection is greater. That's the biggest concern we have right now. He's going to be very susceptible, and if he does contract an infection, we won't be able to avoid taking him to a hospital." Amanda dabbed a fresh washcloth against Michael's forehead.

Fiona nodded. If it came to it, she would take Michael to a hospital. But if they could avoid it, she wanted to. Amanda pulled back, and Fiona pulled a clean sheet over Michael's waist. "When do you think it would be safe to move him?"

"Move him where?"

"We don't know if Jesse knows he didn't kill Michael. If he knows, this is the first place he's going to look."

"So you want to move him somewhere else?" Amanda sighed and pushed her hair back. "I wouldn't advise moving him for at least a few days. Preferably a week." She got to her feet. "I'll talk to Sam. Keep Michael on his side to keep the pressure off of his chest and back."

Fiona inhaled deeply as Amanda walked away from the bed. Gently lifting Michael's head, she slid between his body and the bed. Then she settled his dark head in her lap.

In the kitchen, Amanda washed her hands thoroughly before turning to face Madeline and Sam. They both wore expressions of concern, but she could see the anger in Sam's dark eyes.

Madeline crossed her arms over her chest. "How is my son?"

"He seems to be holding his own right now." She looked at Sam. "Fiona told me that you two want to move Michael somewhere else."

Sam nodded. "We do."

"I told her I wouldn't advise it. Not for a few days, at least. He's lucky he didn't need a blood transfusion."

Sam sighed and looked around the loft. If Amanda didn't think it was safe to move Mikey, then it wasn't safe to move him. They had to figure out how to keep him safe here until they were able to move him somewhere Jesse couldn't find him.

"I also told Fiona that he needs to stay on his side. I don't want him to reopen those wounds, and he'll be in the least amount of pain on his side."

Sam held a hand up. "I don't want him in any pain, Amanda."

"There's morphine in the bag I brought with me," Madeline offered, her hands itching to reach into her purse for a cigarette.

Amanda nodded. "Then I'll start a morphine drip. That will keep him comfortable and should keep him from jostling himself too much."

Sam looked past the women and at the bed, where Fiona cradled Mike's head in her lap. "I don't think we have to worry about that."

Amanda poured herself a glass of water. "He's now my patient, Sam. I'm going to be staying here for a few days to keep a close watch."

"Amanda…"

She held a hand up. "Don't argue. Since he can't be treated at a hospital, the least I can do is keep him in my care."

Madeline leaned against the counter. "Thank you, Amanda. Between the four of us, Michael is in good hands." But her voice wavered slightly as she said that.

Sam put his hands together and rubbed them. "Okay. First thing's first. We need to move that bed away from any of the windows and the door."

If he couldn't move his friend to a safer location, he could certainly do everything possible to make this location safer. And that was exactly what he intended to do.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Sorry for any medical mistakes I made. That's what I love about this show. If the wound isn't devastating (or if they're hiding) hospitals can be avoided! And that makes for some good shippy time. LOL. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	4. Star Crossed Lovers

A slightly less angsty chapter that includes some Fiona and Madeline time. I also borrowed the prologue from Shakespeare's Romeo And Juliet (which obviously isn't mine. LOL). I just think it really fits them. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBN

Within an hour, Michael's bed was moved to the spot of the loft deemed safest by Sam and Fiona, and Fiona had changed the sheets again.

Now Michael was resting comfortably in the middle of the bed, with Fiona's favorite quilt pulled up to his waist.

Amanda was satisfied that Michael was settled, and she had forced Sam to sit down so she could tend to his shoulder.

Fiona watched with amusement from her perch on the bed. She couldn't bring herself to leave Michael's side for anything. Not that she wanted to…

Amanda finally finished tending to Sam's injury, and she gently patted his leg. "You'll live."

Sam gave her an amused look. "Thanks, Amanda. Now can you take a look at Fi's arm?"

Fiona glared at Sam. "I'm fine-"

"Knock it off, Tinkerbell. Mikey's taken care of and sleeping. Let Amanda check you out."

Before Fiona could protest again, Amanda moved to the bed and gently took Fiona's injured arm. "This doesn't look too bad."

Fiona gave Sam an I told you so look as Amanda cleaned around the wound, then covered it with gauze before securing it in place with medical tape.

"There. Keep it dry and clean."

"Thank you, Amanda." Fiona grabbed a pillow and placed it behind herself. Then she leaned back, resting her hand gently on Michael's head. From her vantage point, she could see any possible intruders enter the loft, and she would be able to grab her gun from under the pillow and defend her unconscious lover.

Madeline was cooking in the kitchen, and Amanda gave Sam a smile before she moved to join Madeline.

Sam looked at Fiona once Amanda was in the kitchen. "How are you doing over there, Fi?"

Fiona looked at Sam with a strange expression. "What?"

"I'm asking how you're doing. It's been a…stressful day, to say the least. Especially for you."

"I'm fine, Sam." As long as she still had Michael, she would be okay.

He nodded and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. "The bullet did quite a bit of damage to our boy. He's going to be out of commission for a while."

"What are you getting at, Sam?"

He ran his hand over his face. "He's going to need time to recover. You heard Amanda. It could be a month, more if any new problems pop up."

Fiona swallowed hard, her fingers absently running through Michael's hair.

"I think we should still find somewhere safe to stash him, and we should go as soon as we can move him without causing more damage. That way, we can protect him better while he recuperates."

"I'll protect him," Fiona growled, bristling.

"I know you will, Fi. He's safe with us. But we're not at a hundred percent ourselves, either." He motioned to his injured shoulder. "If we get him somewhere else, when he wakes up he won't have to worry about fighting Jesse or you protecting him. He'll be able to focus on recovering." Sam would make sure of that.

Fiona suddenly looked deflated as Michael sighed in his sleep. Sam was right. Even though he was injured himself, if he thought she was in danger, he would do anything to protect her. As she would him.

Sam reached out and squeezed Fiona's leg lightly. "Why don't you close your eyes for a while? Amanda and I will look after him."

That sounded like a good idea. "Okay. Thanks, Sam." There was a genuine warmth in her voice.

"Anytime, Fi."

She slid down in the bed until she was face to face with Michael. Turning onto her side, she placed her hand on his side, keeping just enough distance between their bodies so she didn't jostle him in her sleep. Then she kissed his forehead and closed her eyes.

Madeline approached the bed a few minutes later. Seeing Fiona curled up with Michael, she smiled sadly. She looked at Sam. "Sam, why don't you come into the kitchen and help me with dinner?"

Sam hesitated, wanting to stay near Michael and Fiona in case anything happened.

Not taking no for an answer, she gently took his good arm and pulled him out of the chair. Then she led him into the kitchen.

On the bed, Fiona moved her head closer to Michael's and sighed softly. His features were relaxed, and he didn't seem to be in any pain, courtesy of the morphine drip Amanda had started.

Lightly kissing his forehead, Fiona whispered, "I love you, Michael."

And she meant every word.

BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBN

That night, Fiona startled awake in the loft. On instinct, she reached for the gun beneath her pillow and aimed it at a shadow by the front door.

Sam was awake and drinking a glass of iced tea when he saw Fiona sit up and pull a gun. Immediately he set his glass down and leaned forward, speaking cautiously. "Fi, it's okay. No one's here."

Slowly Fiona turned and looked at Sam's concerned face. Then she looked at Michael, who was still unconscious. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she put the gun away again. "I… I thought I heard something."

"I know," Sam soothed. "But it's just us. Maddie and Amanda are asleep, and Mike hasn't moved. Everything's okay."

Nodding, Fiona gently smoothed Michael's hair back with a trembling hand.

At her familiar touch, Michael stirred slightly and his eyelids fluttered.

"Michael?" Fiona pushed her hair back and leaned down close to Michael's head. "Can you hear me, Michael?"

"Fi…" His voice was little more than a breathless whisper, but she heard it all the same.

Her eyes filled with tears as she nodded. "I'm here. I'm right here." She pressed her palm against the side of his face.

Breathing shallowly, he slowly raised his hand and placed it over hers. His head felt like it was wrapped in cotton, and he recognized the numbing effect of morphine coursing through his system. Pain lingered on the edge of his awareness, but it didn't touch him. The only thing he felt was Fiona's hand against his cheek and her sweet breath on his skin. She was safe and with him. That was all that mattered. Reassured, he let his eyes slip shut again.

His hand slid away from hers, and Fiona felt a slight panic creep over her. He wasn't dying. His body was drained of strength and needed time to recover. She knew that. Still…

Sam stood up and leaned against the bed, watching his best friend. "Is he asleep?"

Fiona nodded slowly. "He didn't seem like he was in pain."

"Good. I told Amanda to make sure he isn't."

She turned her head and looked Sam over. "I don't think I can go back to sleep. Go sit back down and close your eyes for a while. I'm going to sit with him."

"I think I can manage that." He sat down in the chair and made himself as comfortable as he could. Then he looked at Fiona again. He was sometimes surprised by how far they had come in just a few short years. When Michael was first burned and dumped in Miami, Sam and Fiona couldn't stand the sight of each other. In fact, the first time she saw him, she had chucked a beer bottle at his head while he had his back turned.

He chuckled softly at the memory. She had a fiery temper, but over time, they had come to accept and respect each other. Now he affectionately looked at her as family, an extension of the man he saw as his brother. And though she would never say it, Sam knew Fiona felt the same way about him.

Fiona moved closer to Michael and ran her hand lightly up and down his arm, reassuring herself that he was still there with her and breathing.

Sam rested his head against the back of his chair and closed his eyes. "Fi?"

"Yes, Sam?"

"Wake me up if he wakes up again?"

She looked over her shoulder, at the man who was Michael's best friend. Her expression softened. "Of course, Sam."

"Thanks."

Her lips turned up in a soft smile as Sam settled into the chair to sleep. Then she turned her attention back to Michael. Once Sam was snoring in his chair, Fiona began speaking softly to Michael.

"When we were in Ireland, and I saw you for the first time, I knew you were going to be trouble." She affectionately smoothed his hair back. "I have never loved anyone the way I love you, Michael Westen. But so help me God, if you die, I will kill you."

She kissed his forehead, then slid off of the bed and grabbed one of her favorite books. Tucking it under her arm, she went back to the bed and sat back down beside Michael. As she settled herself and opened her book, she was surprised when Michael's arm snaked over her lap and settled there. With a smile, she scooted closer to him and rested her hand on his head. Then she held up her book with her free hand and began reading softly to Michael.

"Two households, both alike in dignity,

In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes

A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;

Whose misadventured piteous overthrows

Do with their death bury their parents' strife.

The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,

And the continuance of their parents' rage,

Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,

Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;

The which if you with patient ears attend,

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."

BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBN

In the morning, Madeline was the first in the loft to awaken. She had spent the night on her son's uncomfortable couch, but she needed to be close to him.

Getting to her feet, she stretched for a moment before making her way over to the bed. A small smile touched her face as she took in the sight before her.

Fiona was stretched out in the bed, an open book on her chest. Michael had his head on her abdomen and his arm was draped over her. Fiona's arm was wrapped around him, and there was just enough space between them to keep anything from aggravating Michael's wounds.

Walking around the bed, Madeline sat down across from Fiona and rested her hand on her son's arm.

"He looks comfortable," Sam murmured, wiping at his eyes.

Madeline looked at Sam, then back at her boy. "He does," she agreed. She had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with the woman holding him.

Sam stood up and stretched his weary body, groaning softly.

Kissing Michael's head, Madeline slipped off of the bed and joined Sam. "Michael doesn't have a lot in his fridge, but I think I saw some eggs. How about omlettes for breakfast?"

Sam gave her a charming grin and slung his arm around her shoulder. "Sounds perfect, Maddie." He kissed her temple affectionately, then walked with her to the kitchen.

When Fiona awoke again, she could hear Sam and Madeline laughing in the kitchen. There was an odd pressure on her abdomen, and she looked down to see Michael's arm draped over her middle. She smiled and reached out, gently caressing his thick hair.

"Hey, sleepyhead!" Sam greeted her jovially.

She lifted her head and favored Sam with a small smile. "Morning, Sam."

Madeline fixed a plate and brought it to the bed. "Here you go, honey."

Fiona smiled at Madeline and reluctantly disentangled herself from Michael. Immediately she missed the warmth of his body against hers, and she had to fight the urge to refuse breakfast and curl up with him again. But the look on Madeline's face told her she wouldn't get away with it, so she took the plate and picked up the fork.

As she ate, Madeline sat down beside her and leaned back so she could see her son. "How did he sleep last night?"

Fiona swallowed a bite of her eggs. "He slept well. I read to him for a while before I fell asleep."

Madeline smiled warmly, running her hand over Michael's cheek and through his hair. Then she faced Fiona. "Sam told me what you did, Fiona. How you protected him… and that you had to shoot Jesse to save him."

A knot developed in her stomach, forcing her to set her plate aside.

Seeing Fiona's expression, Madeline reached out and gently brushed back the younger woman's hair. "You did what you had to, Fiona. You saved Michael. Because of you, he's still here with us."

Fiona nodded. She knew Madeline was right. If she hadn't shot Jesse, he would have killed Michael without hesitation. And losing Michael would destroy her.

With a soft sigh, Madeline reached out and pulled Fiona into a warm embrace. "I'm proud of you, Fiona. You're like a daughter to me." She kissed Fiona's temple, then released the younger woman and stood up.

Fiona watched her, shocked. She knew that Madeline liked her, but she had no idea that the older woman viewed her as a daughter. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, but she stubbornly held them back. "Thank you, Madeline."

"You're welcome, honey. Finish your breakfast." Madeline walked away from the bed.

A small smile finally graced her features as Fiona picked up her plate again. She looked over her shoulder at her sleeping lover.

"Did you hear that, Michael? Your mom is proud of me."

Michael continued to sleep, undisturbed by Fiona's voice.

Her smile widened, and she watched him for a moment longer before she resumed eating her breakfast.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Aww... Enjoy the fluff while it lasts. LMAO. On another note, I'm currently developing a crackfic of sorts for Burn Notice, and I wanted a little help with ideas for gamer tags for Sam, Michael, Fiona, Jesse, Dead Larry, Madeline, and possibly Brennan (obviously he won't be dead in this universe. LMAO) Thanks for reading, and please review!


	5. A Dangerous Development

New chapter! I should probably say this right now... this story will focus more on Michael and Fiona, and less on anything else. LOL. I just love playing with them so much. Jesse will reappear, but I'm not sure when. Bwhahaha. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBN

That evening, Sam, Madeline and Amanda were watching a movie, while Fiona chose to lay in the bed with Michael and read. They discussed Madeline going home, but in the end, everyone decided against it, in case Jesse was watching the area. Amanda went out long enough to get more supplies and groceries after the sun set, and she was very quiet and careful as she left and returned to the loft. The hope was that Jesse wouldn't recognize her, and she would be able to move about undetected, in the event that he was watching the area.

Sam was unusually quiet that evening. He tried to watch the movie, but his focus was on his injured best friend. Eventually he excused himself and went over to the bed where Fiona and Michael were.

Fiona looked up from her book when Sam approached the bed. "Everything okay, Sam?"

He nodded, pulling up a chair to the bed and sitting down heavily. "How's Mikey?"

"He seems fine." He hadn't awakened since last night, but Amanda assured them that he was fine. He needed to conserve his strength for healing.

Sam looked past her, at Michael. Michael was curled up on his side, his chest heavily bandaged, and Sam felt a sudden surge of protectiveness wash over him. His best friend was struggling, and as long as Sam was alive, he would protect him. And he knew Fiona would, too.

Fiona absently drew a sheet tighter around Michael's waist. He was a little warm to the touch, so she left the quilt at the foot of the bed.

The older man rubbed the back of his neck. "I've lined up a couple of places that we can take Mikey once Amanda thinks we can move him. I don't think Jesse knows where any of them are, but I'll leave him a few clues. Send him on a wild goose chase."

She nodded.

"Is something on your mind, Fi?"

"Just thinking." She ran her hand over Michael's cheek.

Sam leaned forward in his chair, watching Fiona with Michael. There was love and tenderness every time she touched him, and it was clear that she loved Michael more than anything in the world. Sam smiled. Michael certainly deserved to be loved like that, after all he had gone through in his life. They both deserved each other. "He's going to be okay, Fi. You know that, right?"

Fiona nodded, her thumb moving lightly over Michael's cheek.

"He's a fighter. Always has been." In fact, Michael Westen had been fighting all of his life. And while there were times that Sam worried he would grow weary of fighting, he also knew Michael would fight to remain with Fiona. That was his place in life, no matter what anyone else said.

He finally eased to his feet. Leaning over, he patted Fiona's arm. "Just don't give up on him, Fi."

"Never," Fiona swore vehemently. She hadn't given up on him before. She wasn't about to start now.

"Atta girl." He squeezed her arm lightly and walked away from the bed to rejoin Madeline and Amanda.

As his footsteps faded away, Fiona snuggled closer to Michael and rested her forehead against his. "You hear that, Michael?" she whispered. "I'm not going to give up on you." She kissed his cheek lightly.

"Not ever."

BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBN

Early the next morning, Fiona was curled up with Michael in their bed. Sam was sleeping nearby, along with Madeline and Amanda.

A subtle shift alerted Fiona, and she went from asleep to wide awake in a split second. Without hesitation, she grabbed her gun from under her pillow and aimed it at the front door, her heart pounding.

"Fi…"

That voice… She looked down, and relief rushed through her while love filled her heart. Slipping her gun back under her pillow, she reached out and touched Michael's forehead. "Hey…"

He smiled tiredly and relaxed under her touch. "Hey."

A soft sob bubbled up in her chest. "How do you feel?" she whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

"My chest is killing me… what happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"No…"

She looked away for a moment, debating on what to tell him. He was going to be crushed when he found out it was Jesse who shot him. Maybe he didn't need to know the whole story, at least not right now.

"Fiona…"

Finally she looked at him again. "You were shot in the chest, Michael." Her hand moved to settle over the bandage that covered his wound. "It went straight through. You lost a lot of blood, but nothing vital was hit."

If he wasn't in the hospital, it couldn't have been that bad. But his entire body ached, and he grasped her hand, needing the contact.

"Sam brought one of his friends over here. She took care of you." And she would always be grateful to Amanda for doing that.

He looked past her, his brow furrowing when he saw Sam. "Sam's here?" Something was wrong. Either his condition was worse than Fiona let on, or something else had happened.

"Yes, he is. So is your mom and Sam's friend Amanda."

"What aren't you telling me, Fiona?" He tried to sit up, but was rewarded with a fresh surge of pain. He grunted and landed back against the mattress.

"Michael, don't move." She tried to hide her panic, but failed. "I'm not going to let your reopen your wounds."

Despite the pain, he felt a small measure of amusement. As angry and violent as she could get, she was also fiercely devoted and protective. He had no idea what he'd done to deserve her, but he loved her.

Slipping her hand under his head, she lifted him gently. Then she slipped between him and the bed, settling his head on her leg. "You gave us all quite a scare."

"Sorry," he murmured, slipping his arm slowly around her abdomen.

She rested her hand protectively against his dark hair. "Michael… there's something I have to tell you."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"The person who shot you…"

"Mikey!"

Both Fiona and Michael looked in Sam's direction. Sam stood up and went over to the bed, a ridiculous grin on his face as he approached them.

"You're awake!"

Michael smiled at his best friend's enthusiasm. "Good to see you, too, Sam."

Sam sat on the edge of the bed and grinned at Michael. "You almost gave me a heart attack, Mikey."

"I'll try not to do it again." Michael absently snuggled closer to Fiona, her presence settling him and chasing away some of his pain.

"You better not. I think your mom would kill me."

"I'll help her," Fiona volunteered, grinning wickedly.

"Back off, sister."

Michael smiled at their banter, his eyelids growing heavier by the second.

Fiona saw his eyes slip shut, and she kissed his forehead. "Sleep," she whispered. "I'll be right here." Her hand moved from his head to his shoulder, and she stroked his skin. That always seemed to work when he couldn't sleep or he was really tense.

He let out a contented sigh, and his arm loosened slightly around her.

Once Michael was sleeping soundly, Sam looked at Fiona. "He seemed better."

"And he was able to stay awake a little longer this time. Amanda said that while his body's healing, he needs to rest as much as possible. He won't have much energy for a while." And that thought worried her. What if something happened, and Michael was alone and could not defend himself? Her grip tightened slightly on him.

Sam saw this, and his brow furrowed. "What's wrong, Fiona?"

"We need to move him."

BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBN

"I don't think it's a good idea to move him yet."

It was after lunch, and Fiona, Madeline, Amanda and Sam were crammed into the kitchen while Michael slept in his bed. As soon as Amanda and Madeline were awake, Fiona had approached Amanda and told her in no uncertain terms that she wanted to move Michael to a better location. Amanda wasn't so sure, and Madeline was torn. She wanted her son to be safe, but Amanda was a doctor, and they had to trust her medical opinion.

Fiona grabbed a yogurt from the fridge and tossed it to Sam. Then she retrieved one for herself. "I understand that, Amanda. But I don't think you realize just how much danger Michael is in."

"You said it yourself, Fiona. You don't even know if Jesse is watching the place. For all we know, maybe you did hit him, and he's in a hospital somewhere."

"Or he wore a vest, and he's waiting for the right time to finish what he started," Fiona argued.

Sam held up a hand. "The point is, Michael is vulnerable here, and so is every person in this room. Fiona and I think it would be best if we take Michael somewhere else." He looked at Madeline. "And you should probably go stay with Nate, Maddie."

Madeline shook her head. "Not a chance in hell, Sam. My boy needs me."

"He needs you to be safe, Maddie. Fiona, Amanda and I can take care of him."

"This isn't up for discussion," Madeline growled. "I'm not leaving Michael."

Fiona looked pointedly at Sam. "She's right, Sam. And we can use the help."

"Guess I'm surrounded." Sam shoved a spoonful of yogurt into his mouth.

Fiona set her yogurt down and grabbed a large bowl. "Sam, make the arrangements. Madeline, you should be ready to pack a suitcase. Be prepared to be gone for at least a few weeks." That would give Michael time to heal and Sam and herself time to track down Jesse.

"I'll do that."

She filled the bowl with warm water. "I'm going to clean Michael up. He's been sweating."

Amanda looked concerned. "Has he felt feverish to you?"

"He's felt a little warm, but not feverish." Fiona carried the bowl over to the bed, and Amanda followed after her. After grabbing towels and washcloths, Fiona pulled the sheets down to Michael's waist.

Amanda watched with a carefully trained eye. Michael's body didn't appear to be flushed, but he was sweating profusely. She would have to keep a closer eye on him and make sure that no infections developed.

Fiona looked at Amanda as she wet a washcloth and moved it slowly over Michael's skin. "Do you need to check his wounds?"

"Yes." Amanda sat down across from Fiona and, with Fiona's help, carefully removed the gauze. As she checked the sutures, Fiona carefully cleaned around them.

Once the wounds were thoroughly cleaned, Amanda covered them with bandages, then wrapped fresh gauze around him with Fiona's help. Then she stood up. "He's all yours," she murmured kindly.

Fiona nodded, watching Amanda walk away from the bed. Sam and Madeline were occupied in the kitchen, and Fiona scowled again at the lack of privacy the loft offered. Moving as quickly and gently as she could, she ran the washcloth over Michael's entire body. Once she was satisfied, she covered him with a sheet and kissed his forehead. Then she brought Sam and Amanda to the bed, and they worked together to move Michael and put fresh sheets on the bed.

Finally they settled him in the bed again, and as Fiona pulled a sheet over him, Madeline stepped up to her side.

"Is he…comfortable?"

Fiona nodded, running her fingers through Michael's hair. "Amanda is making sure he's comfortable."

"That's good." Madeline looked at Fiona. "What about you, honey? How are you doing?"

Fiona shrugged. "As long as he's recovering, that's all that matters to me."

Madeline smiled and reached out, gently squeezing Fiona's shoulder. Then she walked away from the bed.

Fiona exhaled deeply as Madeline left her alone with Michael. She hadn't been lying. As long as Michael was recovering, she would be fine.

Leaning down, she brushed her lips lightly against Michael's temple. Then she whispered into his ear.

"Codladh maith, mo ghra."

BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBN

Fiona was sleeping lightly when someone whispered her name. Her eyes shot open, and she was momentarily confused. The loft was bathed in shadows, and she remembered crawling into bed and falling asleep next to Michael sometime around midnight.

"Fi…"

The raspy voice finally registered in her mind, and she looked at Michael. His eyes were closed, but his brow was furrowed and his jaw was clenched. Reaching over, she turned on a lamp by their bed. As her eyes adjusted, she gasped quietly.

His cheeks were flushed, and sweat beaded on his forehead as his body jerked against some unseen force.

"Michael?" She gently peeled the sheets away. "Sam, wake up!"

Sam jerked awake in his chair. "What? I'm up. What's going on?"

"Wake Amanda up. Something's wrong with Michael."

To Be Continued...

A/N: Uh oh, something's wrong with Michael! Poor guy. He just gets all kinds of abused in my stories. LMAO. And in that last part, when Fiona speaks Irish, she says, "Sleep well, my love." I love having her speak Irish in my stories. I wish she would on the show! Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!


	6. Severity Of The Situation

Finally, an update! This chapter gave me a bit of trouble, but I think everyone will like it. I'm not sure how long this story is going to be, but when I finish it, I will finally start posting Unforgettable You. I have no idea when this became my first multichapter fic, but I guess that's how the muse rolls. LMAO. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBNBN

By noon, thanks to Fiona's anger and determination to protect Michael, they moved him to a beach house that was owned by the sister of Sam's lady friend. Amanda was reluctant to move him after she diagnosed him as having had a seizure and a possible infection, but when Fiona was determined, no one could stop her.

The beach house was large and roomy. There were several bedrooms, and Sam and Fiona settled Michael in the master bedroom upstairs. Fiona pulled the covers back, and she and Sam situated Michael on his side before she covered him with the blankets.

Amanda hurried into the room as Fiona was running her hand over Michael's forehead. "He may be developing an infection. Unless you two have changed your minds about taking him to a hospital, I'm going to need more supplies."

"Write down what you need. We'll get it." Fiona's voice was quiet, but there was no mistaking the underlying authority that was there.

Sam nodded at his friend.

Satisfied, Amanda moved between them to check Michael over again. When Sam had urged her awake this morning and told her something was wrong with Michael, she had a grim idea of what she would find. She hadn't been wrong. He had developed a fever, but when she removed the bandages to check the wounds, they weren't inflamed. That was a good sign.

Fiona watched Amanda intently, her arms crossed over her chest. "What is it?"

"The entrance and exit wounds aren't inflamed. That's a good sign. If we can keep his body temperature down, we should be able to reduce the chances of infection and the possibility of another seizure."

A lump formed in Fiona's throat. Seeing Michael suffer a seizure and being helpless to do anything but watch was torture for her. She needed something to do, a way to feel useful. "I'll clean him up." She reached for the medical gauze and sat down on the bed. "Go ahead and make that list. When I'm done, I'll get the supplies you need."

"You sure you want to do that, Fi?" Sam asked gently. "I can do it."

"But I can do it faster," Fiona pointed out. She wanted to stay with Michael, but she had to do what was best for him. And that meant getting Amanda's supplies as fast as humanly possible.

Amanda glanced at Sam, then produced a sheet of paper and a pen. She began writing down a list of items while Fiona tended to Michael's wounds.

As Fiona wrapped Michael's chest, she spoke softly to him. "Michael, I'm going to leave you for a while. But Sam and Madeline will be here. You'll be safe." She wasn't sure why she said that last part. It seemed like something to reassure herself, more than Michael. Once she was finished, she ran her fingers lightly through his damp hair. Then she kissed his temple before sliding out of the bed.

Amanda handed her the list. "Are you sure-"

Fiona took the list. "Don't worry. I'll get everything on here."

Sam reached out and gently squeezed Fiona's arm. "He'll be fine, Fi."

Fiona looked up at Sam, and he was surprised to see a mixture of emotions in her blue-green eyes. "Don't let him out of your sight, Sam."

"You got it, sweetheart."

Fiona looked at the bed one more time, then reluctantly hurried out of the bedroom. By the time she got to her car, she almost felt sick. But she forced herself into the driver's seat and shoved the key into the ignition.

Sam heard Fiona's car start and pull away from the house, and he looked at Amanda. "Okay, Amanda. What can I do?"

"There's not much to do right now, Sam. We just have to wait until Fiona gets back." She set up the IV pole and started a fresh morphine drip. "Until then, we need to try to keep him as comfortable as possible."

"Got it."

As soon as she finished setting up the IV, she turned back to Sam. "You seem to be very close to him."

"Well, yeah. He's my best friend."

"And Fiona is his girlfriend?"

A smile finally appeared on Sam's face. "Yes."

"What's that smile about, Sam?"

"It's a very long story, honey." He gently took her by the elbow and led her over to a pair of chairs in the corner of the room. They sat down, and Sam was struck by a strange feeling as he watched Amanda. They hadn't seen each other in years, but the attraction that they had felt in Columbia was still there. He did his best to control it as he made himself comfortable.

"Theirs is a very long story…"

BNBNBNBNBNBNBN

Fiona made it back to the beach house two hours later, having retrieved everything on Amanda's list, along with a few other items. She carried them inside and was greeted by Sam, who quickly took the bags.

"How is he?" she demanded, obviously anxious.

"He's fine. He's still asleep," Sam responded as he began sorting through the bags he had taken from Fiona. "Amanda is keeping an eye on him."

Fiona looked into the kitchen, where Madeline was standing in front of the refrigerator and looking through the food inside. "I brought some yogurt. I'm going to ask Amanda when we should start trying to get him to eat."

"Good idea." He spotted a beer at the bottom of one of the bags, and he looked up to see a knowing look on Fiona's face. "Thanks, Fi."

"You're welcome, Sam." She hurried upstairs, to the bedroom where she'd left her injured lover.

Amanda was sitting in the corner of the room when Fiona came in, and she got to her feet. "Did you-"

"I got everything on your list. Sam has it downstairs." Fiona went to the bed and rested a hand on Michael's head.

"Great. His temperature has been rising. If it gets high enough, we may need some icepacks." She hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Fiona nodded.

With a knowing look, Amanda left the bedroom and hurried downstairs.

The door closed, and Fiona let out a deep breath. Being away from him for even two hours was enough to turn her into a nervous wreck right now, and she hated the feeling. But she was with him now. She settled beside him on the bed.

As the bed dipped under her weight, Michael stirred and groaned softly. "Fi…"

She lowered her head and sifted her fingers through his short hair. "I'm here, Michael. Shh…"

His eyes flickered open, and she winced at their bloodshot appearance. Slowly his eyes scanned the room. "Where… where are we?"

She was relieved to see him awake and more coherent than he had been the previous night. He was healing, even if it wasn't as fast as she would have liked. "It's okay, Michael. We're somewhere safe. Your mom and Sam are here, too."

A relieved sigh passed his dry lips. The three most important people in his life were safe. He felt uncomfortably hot and cold at the same time, and there was a worried look on Fiona's beautiful face. "What's going on…?"

"You had a seizure last night. Sam and I decided you weren't safe at the loft, so we moved you."

He vaguely remembered Fiona and Sam's frantic voices, and being jostled in the muggy evening air, but that was it.

Fiona picked up a cold washcloth that Amanda had left on a table by the bed, and she folded it before holding it against Michael's forehead. "You're still very weak. I want you to relax."

Relax… Even under the circumstances, that wasn't hard to do with Fiona right beside him and touching him. She had the ability to somehow make everything right. He moved slowly and rested his head in her lap. As long as she was there, he was safe. She would never let anything happen to him.

Fiona smiled sadly and placed her free hand on his shoulder. "I won't let anything happen to you, Michael. Just close your eyes." She would die before allowing anything else bad to happen to him.

Grunting softly, he nestled deeper into her. Morphine flowed through his body, taking away his pain and the ability to stay awake for long periods of time. For a spy, that could prove deadly. But he wasn't alone. Fiona and Sam were there. He closed his eyes and concentrated on Fiona's hand as it moved over his shoulder.

After a while, he was sleeping deeply, and Fiona reluctantly slid out from under him and settled him on the bed. Then she eased off of the bed.

As she made her way across the room, her cell phone started to vibrate against her hip. She hesitated a moment before retrieving it and holding it up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, Fi."

Swearing softly, she hurried out of the bedroom and into the hall. "What do you want, Jesse?"

"Nothing much. I just want to know where you stashed Michael."

"What?"

"Don't play games with me, Fiona. I know he's alive."

She could hear the sound of a computer, and she growled. "Come near him, and I will personally destroy you." Throwing the phone to the floor, she stomped on it until it lay in tiny pieces on the floor. Then she hurried down the stairs as fast as she could. "Sam!"

Sam looked up from the bag he was looking through. "What's going on, Fi?" He dropped the bag.

"Everyone, destroy your phones," she ordered.

"Fiona…"

"Sam, Jesse just called me. He knows Michael is alive." A slight tremor went through her. How could she have been so stupid to stay on the line long enough to let Jesse track down their location? If it wasn't for the damn restrictions on his travel, she would get him into her car and just drive. But doing that could prove worse than taking on Jesse herself.

"Son of a bitch!" Sam pulled out his phone and grabbed the meat mallet that was lying on the counter. "Do you think he knows we're here?" He struck the phone several times until he was confident that no one would be able to trace a signal.

"I don't know, Sam. And I'm not taking a chance."

"We can't risk moving him again in his condition," Amanda interjected gently. "We did it once, but with his rising temperature and the risk of another seizure-"

"We're not going to move him again." Fiona retrieved her Walther from the holster at her ankle. "Sam…"

"Way ahead of you, sister." He grabbed the keys to the car Elsa had lent him. "Madeline, you want to go for a ride?"

Madeline hesitated, and Fiona turned to her. "Please, go with him, Madeline. I need Amanda here, in case Michael gets worse."

"And why can't I stay, too?"

"Because I need you, Maddie," Sam explained, getting to his feet.

Madeline finally came out of the kitchen. As she passed Fiona, she gently grabbed the younger woman's arm and pointed to the stairs. "You take care of my boy, Fiona."

Fiona grasped Madeline's hand. "You know I will, Madeline."

Satisfied, Madeline followed Sam out of the house.

The front door slammed shut, and Amanda turned to Fiona. "What can I do?"

"Go upstairs. I need to take care of something down here." Fiona ran her free hand roughly over her face. Keep it together… She had to keep it together, for the sake of the group, and for Michael's sake, as well.

"Okay." Amanda gently squeezed Fiona's shoulder before hurrying up the stairs to tend to her patient.

Fiona listened as Amanda walked up the stairs. Her hands started to shake, and for a moment, she let the severity of the situation wash over her. If Jesse found this house, he would stop at nothing to kill Michael, even if that meant killing everyone he had once cared about in the process. Including her. And there was no guarantee he would come alone. They needed a game plan, and plenty of weapons.

If it was war Jesse wanted, it was war he'd get.

To Be Continued...

A/N: For those of you who are wondering, I am toying with the idea of Amanda as a love interest for Sam later on in the story. I loved the chemistry they had in The Fall Of Sam Axe, and I'm enjoying playing with it. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	7. What Hell Will Rain Down

This new chapter ends in a cliffhanger. Thought I'd say that right off the bat. LMAO. I was listening to Jordin Sparks' Battlefield while writing this chapter, so it came out with a bit of action. LOL. For those of you who were hoping for a little Sam/Amanda action, this is your chapter! There is also some Sam/Fiona bonding, and of course some wonderful Michael/Fiona moments. Hehehe. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBNBN

Fiona was sitting on the porch when Sam and Madeline got back to the beach house. Amanda was upstairs, tending to Michael.

Seeing Fiona on the porch, Madeline's worry increased. She got out of the car and hurried up the steps. "Fiona? Is Michael okay?"

"He's fine, Madeline. Amanda is checking on him right now." She smiled reassuringly at the older woman. "Go on upstairs and see for yourself."

There was a suspicious glint in Madeline's eyes, but she nodded and headed inside.

Fiona let out a breath and walked down the steps. Sam was opening the trunk of the car, and she smiled at the assortment of weapons he had procured. "Good job, Sam."

"Thanks, Fi." He wiped the sweat from his brow. "How's Mikey doing?"

"Still the same. Amanda says his fever hasn't gotten any higher." She reached into the trunk and retrieved her Baretta.

Sam nodded as Fiona went through the weapons. "Do you have a plan, Fiona?"

She ran her fingertips over a block of C-4. "I'm not going to let Jesse get anywhere near Michael." Not again.

Hesitating just a moment, Sam finally reached out and gently touched her arm. "I know you won't." And neither would he. They were the best line of defense Michael had right then, and they would not fail him.

She was surprised when he squeezed her arm, but she didn't push him away. Between not being hungry enough to eat and staying up almost every night to watch over Michael, she was almost to the point of running on fumes. Rage, vengeance, exhaustion, worry… they all made for a worrisome combination.

Sam came closer to her. He'd made a life of reading people, and having known Fiona for years, he could tell when she was close to the edge. His grip tightened on her arm. "Fi…"

A shudder went through Fiona. She appreciated his concern, but what she needed at that moment was to see that Jesse was never going to be a threat to Michael again.

With a soft sigh, he gently pulled the Baretta out of her hand and set it aside. Then he pulled Fiona against his chest, wrapping an arm tightly around her.

For a moment, she struggled against his embrace, her temper flaring.

His grip tightened on her, preventing her from struggling too much. "Fi, it's okay to be upset…"

She shook her head and breathed shallowly. Growing up in her home, she learned early on that tears were a sign of weakness, and her brothers tormented her relentlessly any time that she shed a tear. She had barely even cried when her sister was brutally murdered. Instead of weeping, she had channeled her energy into tracking down and murdering the men who had stolen Claire from her. She was doing the same thing now, except that instead of a stranger, she was tracking down a man she had once called her friend.

Sam was relieved when she suddenly relaxed against him. Ordinarily he would have thought she was up to something, but the way that she breathed and the way her shoulders shook told him that she was no threat. She was just hurting.

And right there, standing beside the parked car, they both took comfort in each other's presence. As long as they had each other, as long as they stood together, Jesse didn't stand a chance against them.

BNBNBNBNBNBNBN

When Fiona and Sam finally headed into the house and upstairs, they were pleasantly surprised to see Michael sitting up in the king sized bed. "Hey, look who's up!" Sam exclaimed, relief flooding his features.

Fiona moved past him and hurried over to the bed. "Michael…" She leaned over and rested her forehead against his.

Though she didn't want to leave her boy, Madeline let go of Michael's hand and shooed Amanda and Sam out of the room. "Let's give them a few minutes." She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Michael before following Sam and Amanda.

The door closed, and Fiona rested her hand lightly against Michael's unshaven cheek. His eyes were bright, clouded only by some pain. "Hey…"

He smiled and rested his hand against the back of her neck. For once he was feeling coherent, and his fingers trailed over her warm skin. "Hi."

With a soft sigh, she climbed onto the bed with him and gathered him into her arms. He was still warm to the touch, but not as warm as he had been earlier.

He gladly leaned into her arms and rested his head against her shoulder. She looked tired and rundown, but she was still absolutely stunning.

Fiona kissed the top of his dark head. "How do you feel, Michael?"

"Tired." His hand absently went to his chest.

She was oddly relieved by that. He was alive and healing. And when she got rid of Jesse, she could truly relax. "Maybe Amanda will let you have something to eat now."

His stomach growled audibly, and she laughed softly as his cheeks took on a soft pink tone. Slowly she released him. "I'm going to get you some yogurt." Her hand brushed lightly against the side of his head.

He watched her go with a tired smile.

Amanda and Madeline were in the kitchen, and Sam was bringing several weapons into the house, cleverly hidden in a duffel bag. He was taking no chances.

Fiona strolled gracefully into the kitchen, her shoulders straight and her gait proud. "Amanda, can Michael eat something?"

Amanda leaned back against the countertop. "Nothing solid, but we can start him on soup and jell-o."

The slender Irishwoman opened the refrigerator door and smiled. "What about yogurt?"

Madeline looked amused as she glanced at Amanda.

"I suppose yogurt would be okay…"

She barely had time to finish before Fiona grabbed a container of yogurt, two spoons, and hurriedly left the kitchen.

Madeline produced a pack of cigarettes. "Michael loves yogurt," she explained with a slight smile.

And he loved Fiona.

Michael's eyes were closed when Fiona returned, but he was still awake. "What did the good doctor say?"

She smiled as she crossed the floor and sat down on the bed with him. "She said you could have yogurt." She quickly removed the lid, then dipped a spoon into the cold treat. "Luckily Sam and I made sure there was yogurt in the refrigerator." She brought the spoon up to his mouth.

Without even opening his eyes, Michael parted his lips, relishing the coolness of the yogurt as it hit his tongue.

Fiona fed him several bites before giving in and taking a spoonful for herself. She was hungrier than she thought, and she spent the next fifteen minutes feeding the both of them.

Once the yogurt was gone, Fiona set the cup and spoon aside. Then she curled up beside Michael, resting her head lightly on his arm.

Michael wrapped one arm around her and sighed deeply. They were finally alone, and he wasn't quite ready to sleep. "Who shot me, Fi?"

Fiona tensed up beside him.

He gauged that, whatever had happened, it was bad. "Fi?"

"Jesse shot you, Michael."

His reaction was immediate. His body froze as though she had struck him, and the hurt on his face shook Fiona to her core. "Because I got him burned…"

"Yeah."

Slowly he withdrew from her, and a sense of panic crept over her. "Michael…"

"You should go, Fiona. I need a few minutes."

She followed him, gently taking his face in her hands. "I'm not leaving you, Michael."

The panic he saw in her eyes was unsettling. "I'm fine. You can go."

"No. You're not safe."

His brow furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"When Jesse shot you, I shot him. But… he must have been wearing a vest, because he disappeared."

Michael swallowed hard, grappling with the entire situation. Jesse had shot him, and he was still alive. Would he try to finish the job?

"He's called me twice. That's why we brought you out here. Your mom, too."

He remained silent, but the look on his face said it all.

Sighing, Fiona guided him back against the pillows. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you or your mom, Michael." She pulled a warm comforter over him. "Just stay here and try to rest."

He watched her dubiously. "What are you going to do, Fiona?"

She placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Whatever I have to do, Michael."

BNBNBNBNBNBNBN

That evening, Sam and Amanda were sitting in the living room. Madeline was asleep in a guestroom upstairs, and Fiona had retired to the master bedroom to look after Michael for the night.

He sighed as he raised his beer to his lips. After Michael had fallen asleep earlier, Fiona had come downstairs and told Sam exactly what she told Michael, and how poorly he had reacted. He had a bad feeling about all of this, and it was only intensified by Amanda and Madeline's presence. Fiona could handle herself and protect Michael at the same time. But Amanda and Madeline were more vulnerable. If Jesse tracked them down to this place, he would probably be wise enough to bring backup. Maybe he should send Madeline and Amanda someplace safer. Michael was on the mend, and Amanda was staying mostly for peace of mind for everyone. It would be easier for him and Fiona to protect Mikey, rather than Mikey, Madeline and Amanda.

"What are you thinking, Sam?"

He looked up into Amanda's concerned face. "Huh?"

She dropped into the seat beside him. "I said, what are you thinking about?"

Sam studied his beer bottle intently. "You know that you don't have to stay here, right?" She knew the story, and the potential risk. But she was a good person who would put the safety of a patient above her own.

"Sam, we've discussed this. I can handle a gun." She pried the beer out of his hand and took a drink. "Besides, I would rather be here and help you fight."

"But it's not your fight."

"Not at first, it wasn't. But now it is." And she never backed down from a fight.

"Amanda…"

With a soft growl, she silenced Sam with a deep kiss.

He was caught off guard, but he quickly returned the kiss with fervor. His hands settled on her hips and quickly pulled her into his lap. Her kiss was just as sweet as he remembered, and her touch set his skin on fire.

Settling into his lap, Amanda ran her fingers through his hair as their tongues dueled for dominance. Those feelings that she'd once believed were simply a side effect of their ordeal in Columbia came rushing back with a vengeance. Her body demanded more, so she moved her hands from his hair and let them slip under his shirt.

He was so caught up in her that he almost missed a strange sound from outside. Quickly he pulled away from her, his hands gently grasping her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" she panted, her cheeks flushed and her lips bruised and swollen.

"Shh…" Reaching under the couch, he pulled out a handgun and passed it to Amanda. Then he reached for his own piece tucked in his waistband.

When he stood, Amanda stood as well. He kept her behind him as he brought his gun up. Everything was silent once again, and he was beginning to believe he had imagined the whole thing. It wasn't completely unbelievable. He was tired and on edge.

"Sam…" Amanda gently touched his back.

He sighed. "Amanda, I-"

Before he could say another word, gunfire erupted in the still of the night. Without hesitation, Sam spun around and shoved Amanda to the floor behind the kitchen counter. Then he crouched down beside her, keeping his gun level.

Upstairs, Fiona was startled out of sleep by an explosion of gunfire. Moving silently, she grabbed her Walther from under her pillow.

A familiar hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, and she found herself looking into Michael's eyes. "Let me go, Michael."

He struggled to sit up. "You're not going out there without me."

"Yes, I am." She shoved him back against the pillows. "You'll stay here and wait until I say it's safe for you to come out."

"My mom-"

"I won't let anything happen to her. Now let me go, so I can help Sam."

With a frustrated groan, he released her wrist. "Fi…"

"What is it, Michael?"

His heart pounded painfully in his chest, and he found himself in a strange reversal of roles as he said quietly, "Come back to me."

Leaning over, she kissed him deeply, pouring all of her fear and love into the act. "I will, Michael. But please, stay here," she whispered against his lips.

He nodded slightly, and when he opened his eyes, she was gone.

"Fi…"

To Be Continued...

A/N: Ahh, cliffhangers! Bwhahaha! Thanks for reading, and if ya'll aren't sharpening your axes and lighting torches, please review!


	8. Ghost

A short update, but filled with action and drama, as well as another cliffhanger! Bwhahaha. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBN

Leaving Michael's room, Fiona kept her gun up as she silently went down the hall. She heard more gunfire, and she quickly ducked into Madeline's room.

The older woman was sitting in her bed, and Fiona breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's going on, Fiona?" Madeline demanded.

Fiona crossed the floor and gently took Madeline's arm. "Something's going on downstairs, Madeline." She pulled Madeline toward the bathroom that was adjacent to the bedroom. "I need you to stay in here and don't make a sound."

"What? I need to help! Who's with Michael?"

"Sam and Amanda are downstairs. Michael's in his room. As soon as you get in the bathtub, I'm going downstairs." She pushed Madeline into the bathroom. "Keep your head down, and don't move."

Reluctantly Madeline got into the bathtub. "Be careful, Fiona."

"I will. Don't make a sound." Fiona closed the door, then hurried to the stairs.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief when Fiona crept down the stairs and joined him in the kitchen.

Fiona knelt down beside Sam and Amanda. "Michael and Madeline are safe."

"Good. The bullets are coming from the side of the house."

"You think it's Jesse?"

"Who else could it be?"

Fiona swallowed a surge of rage and tightened her grip on her Walther. There was no way she would let Jesse get anywhere near Michael. Not while she was still breathing.

"This ends tonight."

Upstairs, feeling horribly useless, Michael finally came to a decision. Moving slowly, he sat up in the bed, resting his hand on the bandages over his chest. His entire body ached, but he ignored it as he slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed.

He had told Fiona he wouldn't move, but he couldn't just sit there and let her face Jesse alone. And as much as he trusted Sam to have her back, he didn't trust him as much as he trusted himself.

Each breath sent a wave of pain crashing into his chest, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. He had a job to do, and the woman he loved to protect.

Downstairs, an unsettling silence had fallen over the house. Sam and Fiona were still tense and poised to attack.

Amanda ran her hands through her hair. "What's happening?" she whispered. "Is it over?"

"I don't think so," Sam replied, his voice just as quiet.

Another minute passed, and finally Fiona shook her head. "Something is wrong. They're trying to lure us out."

"You might be right, Fi. What do you want to do?"

There was a sudden crash upstairs, coupled with the explosion of breaking glass, and Fiona's heart stopped. How could she have been so stupid? Without thinking, she got to her feet and raced up the stairs, barely dodging a fresh round of bullets from the side of the house.

She had to get to Michael.

Upstairs, Michael was just getting to his feet when a familiar voice called out to him.

"Hey, Mike. You look like shit."

Michael froze. "Jesse."

Jesse appeared from the shadows, a dark smile on his face. "Fiona's good. A safe house, plenty of weapons… But she must be slipping. Leaving you here alone in your current state."

Michael's expression gave nothing away. A bullet whizzed past his ear, shattering the window along the wall.

Moments later, a round of gunfire went off downstairs, and Jesse smirked. "Sounds like my guys…took care of Fiona and Sam."

A cold fear coiled in Michael's gut. There was more gunfire, and lightning from outside briefly lit up the room.

With a cry of primal anger, Michael lunged at Jesse. He was weak, but he had the advantage of surprise and nothing to lose now.

Both men hit the floor, and there were two gunshots, followed by an eerie silence.

Moments later, the bedroom door flew open, and Fiona exploded into the room.

"Michael!"

To Be Continued...

A/N: *hides under rock* Please review!


	9. Love I've Found In You

I decided to update again so soon because I've decided that this will be the last chapter of this story. There will be a short epilogue to come, but I feel good about ending it here. I'm a little sad, because though it wasn't intended to be, this was my first full length Burn Notice story, and it's already over. But not to worry! I have two more planned, and I'll be posting the next one once I finish up this one. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBNBN

"Michael!"

Michael and Jesse were sprawled out on the floor, and neither man was moving. Swearing softly, Fiona picked up Jesse's gun and shoved it into the waistband of her pants. Then she slid her hands under Michael's arms and dragged him to the other side of the room. He didn't make a sound as she gently laid his head on the carpeted floor.

"That's so sweet."

Fiona tensed, swinging her head toward the familiar voice. Jesse had pushed himself up on his elbow, and there was a gun in his hand. She closed her eyes for a moment, furious that she hadn't checked him for other weapons. "Put the gun down, Jesse."

"That's not going to happen, Fi. He's going to die tonight." An almost soft look appeared on his face. "But you don't have to."

Moving slowly, Fiona carefully put herself between Jesse and Michael. "If you kill him, you kill me, too."

"I really don't want to do that." Despite his intense hatred for Michael, he still cared very deeply for Fiona. "Get out of the way."

She didn't waver. "No."

"Fine." His finger pressed lightly on the trigger, and two more shots went off in the bedroom.

Downstairs, Sam had had enough. Getting off of the floor, he stealthily made his way to the backdoor. He hated leaving Amanda alone, but she had a gun and he had to stop this son of a bitch.

Once outside, Sam sucked in the fresh air, then made his way around the house, to the source of the gunfire. He could make out the shooter's form in the dark of night, and without hesitation, Sam fired off one round. The man staggered, then dropped to the ground, and Sam breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly two more shots went off from inside the house, and his eyes widened. "Oh, crap…" He broke into a run back to the house.

"Sam!" Amanda grabbed him as he burst into the house. "What happened?"

"I got him." He squeezed her arm and kissed her cheek. "Go check on Madeline."

She nodded, watching him for a moment longer before she headed upstairs.

Sam followed close behind, his hands shaking slightly. When he reached Michael's door, he couldn't hear anything from inside the room. He muttered a quiet prayer, then pushed the door open.

"Fiona?"

There was a body near his feet, and he quickly recognized Jesse's face, or what was left of it.

"Sam…"

Breathing a sigh of relief, he hurried over to Fiona and Michael. "Are you okay?" He knelt down beside his friends, his brow furrowed with concern.

Fiona was cradling Michael's upper body in her arms, and the look on her face nearly took Sam's breath away. There was fresh blood everywhere. "Jesse shot him again, Sam." Her voice trembled.

Looking over his shoulder, Sam screamed, "Amanda, we need help!"

Michael stirred slightly in Fiona's arms, and a soft groan escaped his lips. "Fi…"

"Shh, Michael. I've got you. Everything's going to be okay. I've got you." She smoothed his hair back gently. "I've got you."

He shuddered, coughing weakly. A thin rivulet of blood appeared at the corner of his mouth, and Fiona panicked.

Amanda rushed into the room. "What is it, Sam?"

The older man motioned to his best friend. "Michael's been shot again."

"Oh, no…" She crossed the floor and knelt down beside Michael and Fiona. Fiona watched her, a predatory look in her eyes.

Sam looked around the room, his worry intensifying when Amanda urged Fiona to lay Michael on the floor. He heard something about blood loss and breathing difficulty, and Fiona's terrified voice.

Not again.

Amanda looked at Sam. "The bullet is lodged in his chest cavity, and it's already done extensive damage."

Sam met her eyes, and a renewed determination filled him.

"What do we do?"

BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBN

Three days later, as the sun came up over the horizon and washed Miami in its warmth, all was silent in Michael Westen's loft.

Sam sighed softly as he sat on Michael's favorite chair. After that night at the beach house, he and Fiona had insisted on taking Michael back to the loft. Jesse was dead, and they couldn't stay at that house with everything that had gone on. Fiona also wanted to get Michael back home because she believed that he would heal better and faster in a familiar environment.

Once they were back at the loft, it was a slow and painful process for Amanda as she retrieved the bullet from Michael's chest cavity. Fiona had refused to leave Michael's side during the procedure, and several times she had to hold him down to prevent his weak struggling. Sam had been unable to watch, but he remained close in case they needed any help. Michael lost so much blood, and there were so many problems during and after the removal of the bullet that Amanda wasn't sure he was going to live. But Fiona had stubbornly insisted that Michael was going to be fine. He was strong and too damn stubborn to die, and Sam agreed.

That was three days ago, and Michael still hadn't regained consciousness. Fiona refused to leave his side for anything. She barely ate, and when she did, she sat in a chair by Michael's side and ate. When she managed to get any sleep, she inevitably scared herself awake with a nightmare. Then she would curl up next to Michael again and close her eyes, only to have the process repeat itself several more times during the night.

Madeline came by for a few hours every day to sit with Michael, and that was usually the only time Fiona would actually venture away from the bed long enough for a shower and something to drink.

Sam stayed at the loft, and he watched over Michael whenever Fiona fell asleep. He knew that the longer Michael was unconscious, the more likely it was that he would never wake up. At least he was breathing on his own. Right after the bullet was removed, his breathing had been labored. But Amanda had set up an IV with morphine in it, and soon after his breathing evened out. At least he wasn't in any pain.

Now he just needed to wake up.

Fiona stirred slightly, snuggling deeper into Michael's side. The warmth of him as comforting and familiar, and as sleep slid from her grasp, she whispered his name.

"Michael…"

Sam sat up in his chair. "Fiona?"

Slowly Fiona turned toward Sam's voice. "Sam?"

"Hey."

She sat up in the bed, keeping one protective hand on Michael's chest. He was still breathing, and his skin was still warm. With her free hand, she rubbed at her eyes.

"He looks a little better," Sam commented.

Fiona looked down at Michael's passive features. He was still pale, but there was a little more color to his cheeks. Sighing softly, she ran her fingertip over the side of his face. Then she slipped out of the bed. "I'm going to make something for breakfast. You hungry, Sam?"

"I could eat." He got up and followed Fiona into the kitchen. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." That was the reply she gave him every time he asked, but she didn't have another answer. As long as Michael was still breathing, what did she have to complain about?

He wasn't certain he believed her, but he didn't push it. She would perk up when Michael regained consciousness. But if he died… He didn't even want to think about what it would do to Fiona.

Fiona pulled out a carton of eggs, and they fell into a comfortable silence. If anything good came out of this whole ordeal, it was that the bond between Fiona and Sam had strengthened significantly. And they both saw that as a good thing.

After she finished cooking, Sam and Fiona carried their plates back to the chairs beside Michael's bed. Michael had not stirred, and Fiona was struck with the sudden temptation to kick him until he opened his eyes and she could tell him that he was everything to her.

As he ate, Sam couldn't help but notice that Fiona barely touched her own breakfast. He hated that she was barely eating, but only a word from Michael or Madeline could snap her out of it, he supposed.

Suddenly she gasped, and Sam frowned. "What is it, Fi?"

She didn't answer him. Instead she dropped her plate and climbed onto the bed.

"Fi, what-"

Fiona waved a hand, making Sam raise his eyebrow. "Michael? Can you hear me?" She gently took his face into her hands.

Sam held his breath, and a moment later, Michael groaned softly.

"Fi…"

Laughing tearfully, Fiona smoothed his hair back lovingly. "It's about time…"

Sam grinned and leaned back in his chair. "Welcome back, Mikey."

Slowly Michael's eyes flickered open, and as Fiona continued to touch him, he reached up and grasped her free hand tightly.

For a moment, Fiona let her guard slip entirely. For that moment, Sam could see every emotion she was feeling play across her face as she leaned over and gathered Michael into her arms.

Smiling, Michael snuggled into her arms. He wanted to put his arms around her, but he didn't have the strength. So he closed his eyes and rested his head against hers. He loved seeing this side of her, so protective, fierce and loving.

After a few minutes, Fiona shifted her position so that she was lying against the pillows. Then she drew Michael back into her arms. He was awake. He was going to be okay.

Grinning, Sam made himself comfortable in his chair. Whether or not he knew it, Fiona was good for Mikey. She could be difficult and antagonizing, but deep down, she was a good, loyal woman. She loved Mikey with her entire heart. He certainly deserved to be loved like that, after everything he had been through in his life.

Michael sighed and nestled his head into her shoulder. He was comfortable, but he lacked any energy or strength. That combined with Fiona's touch had him quickly slipping back into a restful sleep.

Long after he had fallen asleep again, Fiona continued to hold him and stroke his hair. "Sam?"

"Yeah, Fi?"

She lifted her head slightly so that she could see his face. "Thank you…"

He arched his brow curiously. "What for?"

"Everything." She drew a blanket over herself and Michael, then snuggled closer to her injured lover and closed her eyes.

Sam was quiet, and after a while he could tell Fiona had fallen asleep with Michael tucked protectively into her arms.

"Anytime, sister." He took a drink of his beer.

"Anytime."

The End.

A/N: Aww! As I said, there will be an epilogue soon (because I love epilogues). I'm glad that I didn't post another story while writing this one, because I have a bad habit of starting stories and not finishing them, or rushing to finish them and they turn out badly. But not this time! Hehehe. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	10. Epilogue: Forever Yours

**Here it is! The final chapter of When Hell Breaks Loose. I want to take a second and thank everyone who has reviewed, alerted or favorited this story. You guys are absolutely amazing! It's been a lot of fun, and I'm a bit sad to be ending my first full length Burn Notice story. But I'm only getting started. Thanks, everyone, and enjoy the last chapter of When Hell Breaks Loose!**

**A very special thank you goes out to Abby and Liv Snigglebottom, ariesrobin, MissTink1987, and of course Danielle Muse. Thank you.**

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBN

"All I'm saying is that I think it's cute!"

Michael's cobalt eyes widened, and before he could tell Sam to shut up, a water bottle flew threw the air and whizzed past Sam's ear, narrowly missing him.

Sam spun around and glared at Fiona, who was sitting on the edge of the bed she shared with Michael. There was another bottle in her hand. "Hey, Missy, I didn't mean anything by it! I just think you're adorable with that big belly poking out!"

"Sam…" Michael shook his head and slid out of his seat, hurrying over to the bed to calm down Fiona before she hurt someone.

"What?"

Without hesitation, Michael sat down beside her. Then he gently pried the bottle out of her hand before drawing her into his arms. She was seven months pregnant, and lately everything had been setting her off to the point of violence. He quickly learned her triggers and how to defuse them, and it came in handy quite often.

Fiona briefly struggled against his grip, but it was only a token resistance. She quickly settled against his bare chest and rested her head in the crook of his neck. Her hand came up and she traced her fingertips along the recently healed scars. After being shot a second time by Jesse, Michael had been touch and go for days. Amanda stayed with them at the loft, monitoring his condition carefully. He had lost a substantial amount of blood, and Fiona had ended up giving Michael some of her own blood. From the time he was brought back to the loft until Amanda declared that he was out of danger, Fiona had not even left his side. And when she gave him her blood, she curled up beside him in the bed and held his hand. She felt utterly helpless, but Sam felt even worse.

Eventually Amanda had declared Michael to be out of the woods, and the day after, he opened his eyes and whispered Fiona's name. That was the moment when both Sam and Fiona knew he was going to be okay.

"Fi?" Michael ran his fingers through her thick hair. "You okay?"

She nuzzled his neck. "Yeah. I'm okay."

His hand drifted down and settled on her swollen belly. "Good." His baby girl kicked at his hand, and he grinned.

Fiona chuckled. "He's saying hello."

"No, _she's_ saying hello," he corrected with a grin. Fiona insisted on being surprised, so she turned down the opportunity to find out the baby's sex at the last ultrasound. But since then, she had been insistent that she was carrying a boy. Michael was convinced that the baby inside of her was a girl. Everyone had assumed that he was hoping for a boy, but Sam and Fiona knew otherwise. He wanted a little girl with Fiona's eyes and smile, a little girl for him to spoil and protect from the world.

With a growl, she smacked his chest. She pulled back again, and Michael grabbed her wrist gently and kissed her forehead.

Sam got up, shaking his head as Michael's hand slid under Fiona's shirt. "Okay, I get it. I know where I'm not wanted." He took off toward the door, laughing.

Fiona started to struggle, but Michael held her tight until the front door closed and Sam was gone. Then he let her go, fully expecting her to hit him or at the very least shove him away and get up. He was surprised when she curled up closer to him and slid an arm around his waist. "Fi?"

Her hand ran lightly over his back. "I'm…nervous, Michael."

"Why?"

"In less than eight weeks, we're going to have a baby. We're going to have this tiny person who will be completely dependent on us to take care of him and love him."

He understood that. As brave as he was, as careful and as strong as he was, when it came to the child growing inside of Fiona, he was utterly terrified. "As long as I have you, Fi," he whispered against her hair, "I know everything's going to be okay." As long as she was right there in his arms, and they were a family, everything else would work out. He had faith in that.

She smiled at the confidence in his voice. "You really think so, Michael?"

"Of course I do."

She nodded, hugging him even tighter. "Hey…"

"Hmm?"

Her fingers trailed lightly up and down his spine. "Why don't we do some…connecting?"

The corners of his mouth turned up in a wicked grin. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

She squeaked when he suddenly pinned her against the mattress with his bigger body.

His grin widened, and he couldn't resist trailing his lips along the sensitive spot between her neck and shoulder.

Finally she'd had enough, and she caught his face in her hands. Then she brought his head up to hers and pressed her lips tightly against his.

As he deepened the kiss, he was caught off guard when their child kicked him. He broke the kiss. "Hey…"

Fiona gave him an odd look. "What?"

"She kicked me."

She sighed. "Michael, get it right. _He_ kicked you."

Smirking, he scooted down until he could see her abdomen. Then he rested his head against the spot where his child grew within her. "Hi in there. I'm your daddy." He placed his hand against the side of her abdomen.

Fiona watched him with a smile. "You're going to make a great dad, Michael."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Now get your ass back up here and kiss me."

"Yes, dear." He kissed her stomach again, then stretched out beside her and drew her into his arms.

They didn't make it out of bed for the rest of the day.

Fin.

A/N: Aww. Hopefully that wasn't too mushy. Hehehe. Again, thank you everyone for reading, and I really hope you all enjoyed this. See you all again soon, and happy reading!


End file.
